For the Love of Turkey Breasts
by The Emcee
Summary: Evan didn't want to go to his Uncle John's house for Thanksgiving dinner, but he was glad he did. Featuring Cody/Evan, Centon, Dwayne/Steve, Glen/Mike, Sabin/Shelley, Barrett/Punk


A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to give a few shout outs in honor of the Thanksgiving holiday.

**IsidoraAngst: **Your reviews always make me smile. Having you as a friend is a blessing in and of itself.

**Cenaholic: **I always enjoy hearing from you; you give me so many interesting ideas that it's not even funny.

**CenaRKO1986: **You've reviewed my stories since I first started writing wrestling fan fiction. Thank you so much for all of the support.

**The Scurvied One:** Reading your reviews, especially considering that you're the writer of my favorite Wade/John story, always makes me smile. I'm glad you like what you've read.

And last but not least, to all the rest of my readers! Your support lets me know that everything is running smoothly and efficiently. I hope that my work continues to put a smile on your faces.

Now, down to business. I'm writing this one shot to celebrate Thanksgiving and to give you guys a little treat. I hope you like it and thank you all so much! R&R. Enjoy!

**For the Love of Turkey Breasts!**

"But…but…but Daaaaaaaaaad! I don't _want_ to go to Uncle John's for Thanksgiving dinner. Him and Uncle Randy always end up screwing each other before the night ends. And they usually post the pictures of it on Facebook! Don't you understand how embarrassing that is?"

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. He loved Evan very much – after all, he was his only son – but that didn't mean that his million dollar baby didn't get on his nerves. And Evan literally was a million dollar baby. After Steve had married Dwayne, he found out that he was pregnant, something that both excited and terrified him. Medical science had improved tremendously since Steve himself was a little baby, but the discovery of male pregnancies was still relatively new, so, naturally, Steve had been quite frightened about having a child. More for the baby than for himself, of course. If having Evan meant dying in the process, then Steve would have gladly traded his life in exchange for his child's. However, luck had been on their side, and both survived the pregnancy, even if Evan had been three months premature, which resulted in a lot of hospital bills.

"Evan, I swear to God, if you do not stop your whining, I'm going to lock you in a room with Shelley and Sabin and have them put make up on you and dress you like a woman. Now get in that car and put your seat belt on!" Pouting, Evan stomped over towards the car and got inside. Steve sided and locked the door, being careful not to drop the pumpkin pie or fruit salad. When the door was secured tightly, he made his way over to the car, put the food in the back seat, and got inside.

"You know, the only good thing about this dinner is that Cody will be there."

Ah yes, Cody Rhodes, the younger brother of Ted DiBiase. He was a little bit younger than Evan, but he was more domineering. It was obvious to Steve, and almost everyone else in their odd family, that Evan liked Cody. Steve wasn't too keen on the idea – he thought that Cody was a bit too arrogant and narcissistic – but, as time wore on, he noticed that Cody was starting to calm down, mostly due to Evan's influence. But that didn't mean that he liked the idea of them being together.

"There ya go. As long as you two don't sneak off and have sex like little rabbits, I don't mind you hanging out with him." Out of the corner of his eye, Steve watched as Evan's face turned tomato red and his mouth dropped open.

"Daaaaaaaaaad! What's wrong with you? Why would you even say that?"

Steve laughed heartily as he pulled out of the driveway and put his car in drive. Evan didn't stop sputtering and stammering the entire fifteen minutes it took for them to arrive at John and Randy's house. Pulling into the long driveway, Steve almost smirked when the dumpy lane caused Evan to stop talking. 'He loved his son' was the most frequently used thought in Steve's head whenever Evan was at his most annoying. Honestly, he had no idea where his son got his energy or enthusiasm. Finally, he pulled the car in beside John's and placed it in park. Before he took the keys out of the ignition, Evan jumped out of the car and stormed across the driveway and up the wooden porch. John had opened the door when he saw the lights and was holding the door open for them.

"Hey, Ev! Long time no see, buddy."

"I cannot believe that I opted out of going to Matt's Thanksgiving dinner for this!" Brushing past John, Evan made his way to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Sighing, Steve got out of the car and made his way up the steps of the porch.

"Sorry about him. He's…well, you know." John gave him a bright, reassuring smile and patted his back before ushering him in.

"No worries. He's a teenager. He has teenage angst and all that crap. It could be worse. He could be the town whore." Steve snorted and John laughed.

"Let's leave Kelly out of the conversation, please. Our sister isn't worth mentioning." Kelly was the baby, the youngest sibling, with Steve, Hunter and John being the older siblings. She fell into drugs and alcohol not long after her boyfriend, Justin, left her for his best friend, and she's never been the same ever since. Although Steve would always love her, she was a liar and a thief and has stolen from the family more times than he can count. It sickened him, especially when the help she needed was at her disposal, ready and waiting.

"Okay, okay." They walked past the living room and Steve glanced inside. Seeing that Evan was preoccupying himself with his PSP, he followed John into the kitchen, where Randy was drinking a cup of coffee.

"What's up, Randy?"

"Not much, Steve. You?"

"Let me put it this way…would you like to buy a brat for a hundred dollars?"

"I'm worth more than a hundred dollars!" John laughed, Randy snickered, and Steve shook his head. Sighing, he laughed before looking back up at the two.

"I saw Mike's car out there. Chris' is out there too. But who does the other one belong to?"

"Phil's new boyfriend, Wade." Randy grunted as he checked on the turkey in the oven.

"He's British." John told Steve and grinned. Steve saw Randy stiffen and he started smirking when the younger man growled.

"John…put your eyes back into your head, babe." John blushed and he looked down.

"Got a thing for British, Johnny boy?" John scowled at his older brother and punched him in the arm.

"More like a thing for tattoos. Right, Randy?" Randy closed the oven door and walked over to them, draping an arm over the shorter man's shoulders.

"Damn right, John-John."

"So where are the others, anyway?" Randy placed a kiss to John's temple before returning to the dinner preparations. John and Steve sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Phil, Wade, and Glen are upstairs in the den, playing some stupid game on the X-Box 360. And Mike, Chris, and Alex are outside." The front door opened and closed and they heard Shelley hollering.

"Correction. They _were_ outside." Steve laughed. Chris strode into the kitchen and waved at Steve before heading over to the frig and grabbing three beers.

"'Sup?"

"Not much. Don't drink all of the beer, brat." Chris grinned and shrugged.

"Alex and I are practicing to drink you under the table." Steve and John both roared with laughter while Randy smirked and shook his head.

"Good luck with that, Sabin. The only person who's ever come close to that is John, and he doesn't even remember half of it." John sputtered and looked over at the tattooed man.

"Raaaaaaaandy. Why did you say that?" Steve groaned and Chris smirked before taking a sip of beer.

"Dear God, now I know where Evan gets it."

"Speaking of your little fairy, when are Ted and Cody arriving?" Randy looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Any minute now, I think."

**. . . . . **

Evan was playing his _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy _game when the door opened suddenly and Alex hollered. His eyes closed for a brief second and he shook his head before he opened his eyes. Sighing, he watched as Laguna died at the hands of Cloud of Darkness and paused the game just in time to peek over his shoulder as Chris headed towards the kitchen. Mike and Alex made their way towards him and Evan couldn't help but grin. Even though he had wanted to go to Matt's for Thanksgiving – even though their situation was awkward because Matt had a thing for him and Evan didn't thing him back – he always enjoyed seeing his cousins. They were a few years older than him, but they had always gotten along extremely well.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Shelley." Mike sauntered over to him, sporting a grin that would shame even the Cheshire Cat. Alex made his way towards him on the opposite side, smirking.

"Why, I do believe it's Steve's little fairy." Evan sent Alex a glare and he sat up.

"Like you have room to talk. How often do you let Chris screw your ass?" Alex's smirk widened as he made it to the couch and leaned on it, looking down at the teen.

"Not often enough. You know, I was thinkin' Mikey…" Mike sat down beside Evan and leaned on him, snickering softly.

"You can think?"

"Fuck you, bitch. Yes, I can think." Mike laughed and he gazed up at Alex, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

"What were you thinkin', Shelley?"

"I was thinkin' that maybe we should tell Ted about our little cousin's feelings for his younger brother." Mike smirked as he watched Evan's mouth drop.

"Oh yeah, I think we should definitely tell him. Then maybe Evan will stop complaining about all of the sex going on during the holidays."

"Especially Thanksgiving. It _is_ a time for giving thanks, after all. Maybe if Cody fucked Evan to high heaven, we'd be able to get laid ourselves." Mike practically purred.

"It's been at least three days since Glen fucked me hard into the mattress, Shelley." Alex nodded and grinned down at Evan, whose face what so red that he laughed.

"And I've missed having Chris' thick dick up my ass." Evan starter stammering and Mike grabbed his PSP. Standing up, he held the console out of Evan's reach, who had bolted up from the couch and was grabbing for it.

"C'mon, Mike! You guys suck." Alex and Mike shared a look.

"Well…yeah, we do. And, according to our significant others, we're quite good at it, too." Evan pouted and he stalked towards Mike, who wore an expression of mock fear. He ran out of the house after Alex and Evan tore off after them.

"Michael Gregory, you give me my PSP back, damn it! Or else." Mike and Alex stopped running and turned back towards the teenager. None of them noticed the car heading down the driveway.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do, Lil' Evan?" Evan glared at the two of them before he smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"I'm going to post that picture of you dressed as Cinderella, drunk off of your ass, on my Facebook page." Mike stopped laughing while Alex almost doubled over, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How come I missed that?" Evan grinned.

"It was at the Halloween party a few weeks ago. It's a pretty good picture. You can see his package and everything through the thin material of the dress. I have a video too. Of him giving Glen a lap dance with his dress on." Mike's blue eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Mike looked over at Alex, who was still laughing, before turning back to Evan. The sound of two car doors closing caused them to look over at the newly arrived guests. Walking towards them were Ted and Cody, and Evan felt himself blush.

"What're you guys doin' out here?" Ted walked over to Mike and leaned on his shoulder.

"Just having some fun with Evan." Ted and Cody looked over at Evan, who stood still and blushing. Cody grinned and he looked up at Ted, who smiled down at him before ruffling his hair.

"Ted! You know I hate it when you do that. I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't just mess up good looking hair, you know." Ted grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever you say. What've you got there, Mike?" Ted pointed to Evan's PSP.

"Evan's PSP." Mike threw it at Evan, who stumbled around slightly before he caught it. Mike, Alex, and Ted walked past him.

"See ya inside, Evan." Staring at them as they entered the house, Evan felt his heart beating erratically and he, reluctantly, turned back to face Cody. He jumped when he saw that the taller teen was standing close to him. Really close. Closer than he normally stood. Evan's brown eyes fell to the ground and he backed up a little bit.

"H-hey, Cody." He didn't see Cody's grin widened, but he did see him stepping closer.

"Hey, Evan. Why were Mike and Alex picking on you, again?" Evan shrugged and glanced up at him briefly before looking back down.

"They were just being jerks." Cody hummed and continued stepping closer to him. Evan continued backing away until his back was pressed against a tree. Looking up at Cody, he realized that they were incredibly close, so close that he could feel Cody's body heat radiating off of him.

"They shouldn't treat you like that. But you do look pretty cute when you're mad."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean they can be so- Wait. Did you just call me cute?" Cody grinned and he leaned in close to Evan. His breath caressed Evan's face and the smaller teen felt his knees weaken.

"Yes, I did." Before Evan could reply, Cody pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Evan nearly collapsed on the spot, but Cody's arms wrapped around his waist kept him in place. He shuddered when he felt the taller teen's tongue slide across his bottom lip. A soft moan escaped him and just as he was about to grant Cody access, they were interrupted.

"Yo, Evan! Cody! Dinner's ready. Evan, if you don't come in soon, you won't get any of your favorite: turkey boobs!" They broke apart and Evan groaned as Alex laughed and shut the door. Cody laughed and grabbed Evan's hand, holding it tightly, as they made their way towards the house.

"Turkey boobs?" Evan flushed and he groaned again.

"Don't ask." Cody smiled and kissed him before they entered the house.

Even though everyone was grinning and snickering, Evan was definitely glad that he opted out of going to Matt's house for Thanksgiving.


End file.
